Only Seven
by beautywithbrains
Summary: "I was only seven I didn't know what  was doing!" - Logan Mitchell, Big Time Blogger. What did Logan do that was so horrible?


**Oh yes, I'm back here again.**

**Did you all have happy holidays? I had an amazing Christmas! I finally got a laptop! I also got a lot more great stuff, but the laptop was one of the highlights. I won't drone on about what I got, but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm free to update whenever I want just as long as I have access to my laptop and it won't be rude to be on it!**

**It's been ten days since I updated, and I want to give you a one-shot I've been wanting to write for a bit of a while now. I recently re-watched Big Time Blogger, and I remembered what I wanted to write. I'm pretty sure many people have done this before, but I want to do my own take on this little bit.**

**Reviewing Rushers, I bring you, a Logan one-shot.**

"Hortense Mitchell, what have you done?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, anger evident in her tone of voice.

"I-I-I didn't mean to," Logan whispered, resembling the look of a puppy right before he's about to be scolded.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to?" Mrs. Mitchell exclaimed. "How could you not mean to do that?" Logan's eyes shifted over to where his accidental mess had taken place. Shards of glass were scattered all over the kitchen floor.

What had Logan done to make his mother so very angry? He got in the cookie jar. Yes, Logan Mitchell was in a heap of trouble for getting in the cookie jar.

…*…*…*_**Flashback**_…*…*…*

"Momma, I'm hungry!" Logan called, his voice echoing throughout the empty house.

"I think I left the cookie jar on the counter, you can eat a couple of those if you'd like," Mrs. Mitchell informed.

"Okay!" Logan answered. He got up off the couch and made his way towards the kitchen. When Logan looked at the counter he noticed that the cookie jar wasn't there, but was on top of the cabinets where all the glass dishes were kept. Logan knew he should never go anywhere near the glass containing cabinets, but if he was sneaky and quiet enough, nobody would ever know he went near them.

Logan went over to the dinner table, pulled out a chair, and dragged it to the cabinets. He climbed on top of the chair, then proceeded to advance to the counter. Logan tiptoed on the counter to the fridge and made an attempt at climbing on top of it. Once he succeeded, he sat down on the top of the fridge, and reached for the cookie jar. Once it was in his hands, he brought it down and set it in his lap, helping himself to two cookies. The cookie jar finally got too heavy to be in Logan's lap, despite how many cookies he had shoved in his mouth, so he opened the door to the cabinet containing the glass dishes, and set the jar in the small space between the dishes and the next cabinet.

Logan soon started slipping off the fridge, so he grabbed the nearest thing in sight to prevent him from falling.

The nearest thing just so happened to be the dishes.

Because Logan had grabbed the bottom dish, all the dishes began falling out of the cabinet, onto the fridge, sliding off the fridge, and landing on the floor with a crash. Luckily, Logan was far from the dishes, so he was left unharmed. Logan slid off the fridge, stepped onto the chair, and sat down on it, looking at the mess he'd made. His mother wasn't going to like this.

…*…*…*_**End flashback**_…*…*…*

"What do you have to say for yourself? No, better yet, explain your train of thought to me. Why would you go get the cookie jar when you know you could've asked me to get it for you?"

"Well, I didn't think you would get me the cookies since you were working, so I saved you the trouble and tried to get them myself, which I did, but I started slipping off the fridge, so I grabbed the first thing I saw, and I think you know what happened from there…" Logan trailed off. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just sad that all the dishes are ruined. Those were Grandma Felicia's glass dishes. Those were the last things we had to remember her by. The important thing is, though, is that you're okay. I can replace glass dishes any time I want to, but I can never replace my sweet boy," Mrs. Mitchell gave Logan a hug, picked him up off his chair, and dropped him off at his room.

"I'm going to go clean up all the glass. You stay here and do whatever. Or, you can go to James', Carlos', or Kendall's house," Mrs. Mitchell offered.

"Can I go to Kendall's?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Mitchell okayed. She didn't have to check with Mrs. Knight because each mom informed the others that it was okay for the boys to go to each other's house at any time.

Logan stepped out of his room, made his way to his parents' room, stepped out the back door, and walked down to Kendall's house three doors down. Katie answered the door and asked Logan what he wanted.

"Can I come in?"

"NO!" Katie denied.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I'm afwaid you'll mess up my fowt!" Katie explained.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I promise you I won't mess it up. Can I come in now?"

"What's the password?"

"Dinosaur chicken," Logan smiled.

"Enter," Katie opened the door all the way and extended her arm as if to lead him to the living room.

Logan complimented Katie on her couch cushion and blanket fort, and headed up the stairs to Kendall's room after greeting Mrs. Knight.

After Logan had finished his journey up the stairs, he heard faint exclamations of, "Die, die, die!" and, "High score!" coming from Kendall's room. Logan smiled and giggled, then opened the door and Kendall blushed at the fact that his best friend had heard all his excitement over a video game. Kendall set the controller down and invited Logan into his room.

"Down here for a reason?" Kendall asked.

"Just needed to leave my mom alone so she could clean up all the glass," Logan explained.

"Glass?"

" It's a long story,"

"Did you break glass dishes?"

"Hey, I'm only seven!"

**I love this ending! Maybe not the length, but the ending is great!**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I've had this idea for a while, and I got some free time, so I pursued it**

**2. I made sure this was at least a thousand words long, and it is**

**3. I read all the reviews on Milestone and decided I sure give you all a treat for being so sweet**

**4. I've decided to call you all Reviewing Rushers. That's officially your name**

**5. You all remember Big Time Moms, right?**

**6. I had so many ideas for the bad thing Logan could have done, but I decided to go with the cookie jar because it's surprising and it was the best idea I got**

**7. Of course I had to have Mrs. Mitchell go all "I love you, Logan," because you all know how I love clingy parents and cheesy stuff**

**8. Cuz, afwaid, and fowt are because, afraid, and fort**

**9. I love little Katie, so I wanted her in there**

**10. I thought that if I kept Logan at Kendall's house, it would have made the story all weird, so I decided to end it the way I ended it to make it less weird**

**Otay, welp, I hope you enjoyed this! Until next time! :]**


End file.
